Live by the Gun, or Die by the Bullet
by LCarter12
Summary: The bible says you should forgive people who have did you wrong, but I say you kill that suicidal person for screwing you over. I am Isabella Marie Swan and I no longer believe in forgiviess only Revenge.
1. Killing the Enemies

**Author's Note: This story is a little different from the stories I am currently writing. I read a story on Fanfiction about Edward being a gangster and I just wanted to try one with that theme/Plot. I've never really wrote anything like this before so bare with me people. If you like it PLEASE REVIEW so I'll know to continue or delete. It's going to be a lot of violence and swearing so don't read if you're against violence and swearing. *Sigh* Here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and storyline!**

_*Thoughts*_

**Chapter 1 Killing the Enemies**

**BPOV **

"Can I get a shot of Grey Goose straight up?" I asked the bartender

"Coming right up, sweetheart." He said with a wink

"Thanks." I replied flashing him a sexy smile

I turned around on my stool and begun to search for my target. _I have never been to this club before, but it's a pretty laid back, but a popping spot to kick it. _I continued to search for my target, but she was no where to be found.

"Here you go, sweetheart." The bartender said

"Thanks." I said then threw the shot back.

The alcohol burned my throat, but shit that's the best part.

I turned around on my stool and once again started to scan/search the room for my target. _Bingo! Finally hell!_

Her red hair is in wild curls and she's sporting a black mini dress with black pumps. I turned my head to the left and suddenly a tall, slightly muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes is looking directly at me and coming straight toward me. When he reached me he sat down next to me.

"Another shot of Grey Goose straight up and keep them coming." I said to the bartender putting a hundred on the bar.

The bartender nodded and poured me another shot. I picked it up and threw that one back to.

"You're new here." Mr. Blue eyes said

"Yes." I said turning toward him

"What is a beautiful young lady like your self doing in a place like this?" He asked

"Drinking." I said looking at the scars on his chest.

Some were healed other's still raw.

"You're starring at my scars." He said with a smirk

"Yes. May I asked how you got them?" I asked really curious

"No. A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be worried about my scars." He said

"You're right I don't even know your name." I said smiling

He turned around and scanned to club as if he was looking for someone.

Suddenly I could feel his breath on my ear. "Your already in too deep, beautiful." He said

I turned around on my stool and scanned the club and I seen a hot piece of ass with green eyes starring at us.

I kept eye contact with the green eyed god and leaned over to Mr. Blue eyes and pressed my lips to his ear. "I can handle myself." I said into his ear and felt him shiver.

"Jasper." he said after I pulled away

"Bella." I replied flashing him a smile

I turned back around to look around the club and I seen Victoria get up.

"Get out of here." I told Jasper

"Why?" he asked

"Just do it." I said walking away

I walked over to the far corner and I seen Jasper get up and go over to the green eyed god and whisper something in his ear, but they made no move to leave. I pulled a piece of paper out my purse and wrote 'GET OUT NOW' on it then walked over to the body guards blocking the door and handed them the note and told them to give it to Jasper.

_That's two warnings. Fuck it! If he doesn't get out then it's his ass._

I went back by the restrooms and pulled the fire alarm. The sprinkles came on and I saw Victoria running to get toward the exit. _Bitch, we ain't having none of this hide and seek shit._

I put on my ski mask then pulled out the gun I had strapped to my inner thigh and fired. Her home girls pulled out their guns and started to shoot at me. _Stupid bitches! _I shot two of them in the head. The people were running to get out of the club and were bumping into me. I climbed on top of the bar and shot the three more of the girls in the head. Now there are only two of the girls plus Victoria remaining. I looked around and saw Jasper looking at me in shock. _Fuck I think he knows who I am even though he can't see my face! _When I turned my head back to Victoria she pulled out her gun and shot me right in the chest causing me to fall off the bar. _Good thing I wore a bullet poof vest, but shit the fall still hurt like hell._

When I got up Victoria and the two girls were gone. _Shit, think Bella. THINK!!!! Where would they be? Hmm.. Most likely in the parking lot. Let's go check it out! _I looked up to see Jasper and the green eyed god looking at me in shock and awe. _Yes, they probably know who I am._

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled

I looked around to see guys in black with machine guns all around._ Fucking hell, man!! _I lightly pressed the bomb underneath the bar then made a run for it. I ran and ducked under a table. The bullets were flying everywhere. _Shit, how am I going to get out of here? _All of a sudden I heard the gunmen drop their bullets for a reload and made a run for it. I ran like my life depended on it because, at the moment it did. I got outside the club and ran two blocks to the parking lot where I knew that bitch Victoria would be.

I used the ladder on the side of the building to get on the roof. I ran and jumped onto the roof of the next building over. I then laid down on my stomach and begun to move by gliding my elbows on the roof and pushing my body with my knees. _Good thing it's dark. _When I got to the edge of the roof I seen Victoria and the two girls along with seven men. _Time to kick, well kill some asses! _I used the ladder on side of the building to get down then I lightly jumped to the ground because, the ladder stopped mid air. _Thank you Jesus I didn't break a heel of my new Gucci 'Fuck Me' pumps._

They were arguing with each other and I just stepped out of my hiding place and shot the two females in the head. The seven men and Victoria turned to look at me. The expressions on their faces when the two girls went down were priceless. The men made a move to draw there guns, but they were too late I shot five of the seven men in the head then ducked beside a black SUV.

"Come out, Come out where ever you are." One of the men sang

_Oh, no the fuck he just didn't!!! _My_ mind screamed_

That suicidal man made the turned to come around the SUV and I caught him by the neck and in one swift movement snapped his neck. I could've sworn I heard someone gasp and say oh my god, but I looked around and didn't see anything one, but Victoria and the one other man. The next man came around the SUV and I grabbed him by the arm and put my gun to his head.

"It's me, Laurent." He whispered

"Dude, I almost killed you." I whispered back

"I know." He said then let out the breathe he was holding "I didn't know you were badass like that." He said in awe

"Everyone underestimates me." I said

"I'll never underestimate you again." He replied

"Who's there?" Victoria's called out

"I'm your worst nightmare, bitch." I said back causing Laurent to chuckle quietly.

"Shhh… Get down flat on your stomach behind the SUV." I told him

He nodded and did what I said.

"Victoria, do I scare you?" I said standing up then walking into view.

"Who the Fuck are you?" she spat pointing her gun at me

"Come on Vicky, you don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory." I spat at her

"Please don't kill my parents. Please don't. Please I'm begging you Miss please don't. I pleaded with you over and over with tears rolling down my cheeks. "I told her then put my gun on the ground.

"Isabella Swan?" she asked

"Yes?" I asked pulling off my ski mask then threw it on the ground.

"What do you want?" she asked her voice shaking

"You. Dead." I said my fist balling up

"Oh. You want to fight me little bitch?" she asked

"Yep." I said popping the p.

"Okay." She said calmly and put her gun down walking forward

"You do know I'm going to kill you right." I said in a bored tone

"Little bitch you couldn't kill me if you tr—"I cut her off

"If I tried?" I said finishing her sentence. "Bitch you came in my house, you beat my mom to death then you shot and killed my dad. Bitch you think you crazy I'm gone show you crazy." I said in a deadly voice a single tear rolling down my cheek

I could've sworn I heard someone crying, but I couldn't bring myself to care who was watching this.

She walked up and slapped me. _Yeah, this bitch is crazy. She could've at least got a hit that was worth something because, that is going to be the first and last time her hand comes in contact with me skin._

I punched her in the jaw and she fell.

"GET UP, BITCH!" I screamed at her

She got up and threw a punch, but I dodged it and hit her in the nose causing her to fall again. _Fuck, this bitch ain't shit without her gun._

"What's wrong Victoria? You can't defend yourself without your precious little gun." I asked in a sugary sweet tone

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" she screamed at me

_*Flashback*_

"_SHUT UP, BITCH!!!" Victoria screamed at my mom then started to beat my mom with her gun_

"_PLEASE STOP!! BEAT ME!! KILL ME PLEASE! LEAVE MY WIFE AND DAUGHTER IN ONE PIECE!!" My dad yelled_

_I tried to get loose, but the handcuffs were on to tight._

"_Shut up, Chief Swan!" Victoria said then shot my dad in the head_

"_NOOOOO!!!" I screamed_

"_Shut up you little bitch." Victoria said then slapped me across the face_

_She continued to beat my mom right in front of me with me and my mother pleading her to stop._

_Finally my mom took her last breathe and said "I love you, Bella" then died._

_I cried and cried. Then I heard police cars coming near._

"_I'll get you next you little bitch." Victoria said then hit me in the head with her gun and suddenly everything went black._

_*End of Flashback*_

"SHUT UP BITCH!!!" I yelled tackling her to the ground then started beating her with my gun like she did my mother.

"PLEASE STOP!!!" SHE YELLED

"DID YOU GIVE MY MOTHER A CHANCE?" I screamed still beating her.

"ANSWER ME BITCH!!!" I screamed at her

"NO!!" She yelled

"DID YOU GIVE MY FATHER A CHANCE?" I scream at her

"NO!!" She yelled again

"AND I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHANCE!!! " I yelled then stepped away from her

I could hear someone sobbing quietly and I looked around.

"Do you hear that?" I asked Laurent

"Yes, but I don't know where it's coming from." He said his voice shaking

"Well, whoever it is that bitch better take what their seeing right now to the fucking grave!" I yelled

"Please?" Victoria's voice was so weak

"Tell the devil to save a spot for me in hell." I said then shot her in the head

Suddenly four black SUVs pulled into the parking lot and six men got out. As they got closer I could tell one was Jacob.

"Bells" Jake said

"Yes?" I asked still standing over Victoria's body

"Come here." He said pulling my into a hug

We hugged for a minute in silence until Embry broke the silence.

"Damn, Bella I didn't think you had it in you. Shit, look at all these dead bodies." Embry said laughing

"Yeah, I caught your show at the club." Paul said making everyone laugh

"What about the men at the club?" Jake asked "Do I need to put my men to work?" he questioned

"Fuck I almost forgot." I said and took the remote out my pocket

"What's that?" Paul asked

I pushed the button in the middle and next thing you know…..

**BOOOOMMM!!!**

"DAMMNNNNN!!!" Embry said then everyone looked at me in shock

"You… You… You just…" Paul stuttered

"Blew up the club." I finished his sentence then shrugged

I turned and watch the club burn. Then I could hear fire trucks and police cars on there way to the screen.

"We better get out of here." Jake and I said at the same time

"Laurent?" I said

"Laurent?!" everyone yelled

"Oh, please let me smoke this foo." Jake said

"Naw. He's helping me out." I said

"Send the message to James that I'm coming for him next." I said handing him a two stacks of money with a rubber band on each

"Sure thing." He said taking the money and getting into his car then leaving

"Damn, Bella. How you making Money like that?" Embry asked

"I sold a couple rocks, some crystals, a couple dubs, and some bricks." I said with a shrug

"Well, I be damned." Jake said looking at me in awe

"I chose my life style. Time to live it to the fullest." I said

"Come on let's go." Embry said

"Yeah." I agreed

_XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX_

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I continue? Is it too much? Is it good? Is it bad? Review and let me know! Sorry for any errors it's 2:35 A.M. and I'm sleepy!**

**Until next time my lovelies,**

**---LCarter12 :P **


	2. The Meeting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

**Author's note: Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I wrote a chapter for this story, but I thought it was lacking so I didn't put it on. I tried to rewrite it && got writer's block.**

**So if I takes me a minute to update it doesn't mean I'm not going to update, it simply means I have writer's block && I don't want to water down or ruin the story.**

**This chapter holds both Edward && Bella POV. I thought you should know what's going on in Edward's pretty little head. If you have any questions PM me. Feel free to PM me if you** **have any suggestions. So, here we go!**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting.**

**Bella's POV**

I took one last look at my reflection in the mirror. First, I began to study my perfectly curled, shiny blond locks. Slowly my eyes moved down so that I was now staring into my ocean blue eyes. I took a minute to examine my make up and lip-gloss. _Flawless._ My eyes continued their path down my body. My midnight blue scrape less dress hugged my body flawlessly, showing off every curve. Lastly, I fixed my eyes upon my sexy black strap heels that showed off my white tip pedicure perfectly. With that I grabbed my black Gucci clutch and was out the door.

**Edward's POV**

I've been obsessing over this woman for months. Trying to find out who she is. Trying to find out any and everything I can about her. Which I will admit wasn't much. The only thing I know about her is her name. Bella. That and she's like death; she only shows up to kill. I've watched her on numerous occasions and I must say she's very unique and skilled in the ways she kills. You never know what she's going to do next.

It's also very obvious that someone or something really pissed her off. She's living proof of the saying 'Hell has no fury like a women's scorn'. I searched and searched for information on her and always came up empty handed. No one knew any more than I did about her. She's a complete mystery, almost as she doesn't exist.

After months and months of searching and hitting dead end after dead end an opening came. Word was she needed guns and explosions. And who am I not to give that sexy vixen what she wants. Alice and Rose set up the meeting with Bella right away, which Bella gladly accepted. Tonight's the night. Time to make it happen.

**Bella's POV**

As I approached the door it swiftly opened and in a flash Alice was in front of me bouncing in place.

"Bella, I'm so happy you decided to come. You look really beautiful by the way." She said happily

I smiled sweetly. "I try. Thanks for inviting me." I said politely holding out my hand for her to shake, but instead of taking my hand she pulled my into a bone crushing hug. For a pixie she's very strong.

"Come in. I want you to meet the others." She said excited

_No one's this fucking happy; whatever the hell she's smoking or sniffing really has her going._

As we walked in I saw that everyone was sitting, waiting for my arrival.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie said getting up to shake my hand.

"Hello." I said shaking her hand

"Bella, this is my husband, Emmett. Emmett this Bella." Rosalie said with a smile on her flawless face.

I look up to see a very muscle guy with brown curly hair with a smile on his face showing off his adorable dimples.

"Nice to finally meet you, Bella." Emmett said shaking my hand

"Like wise." I said flashing him a shy smile

"Bella, this is my husband, Jasper. Jasper this is, Bella." Alice said energized

As soon as Jasper came into view I threw my head back and laughed.

Jasper was the dirty blonde with the blue eyes I met in the club that night. _Nice to know he survived._

"Nice to see you again, Jasper." I said shaking his hand

"Nice to see you, too." He said followed by a chuckle

"Our brother Edward will be here shortly." Emmett said

"Okay." I said walking over to take my seat

As I began to sit down my phone alerted me that I just received a text.

_I didn't tell James it was you coming after him. –Laurent_

I hit reply.

_Thx. –Izzy_

I heard someone enter the room as I hit send. I put my iPhone back inside my clutch.

"Bella, this is my brother, Edward." Alice said

I quickly remembered Edward from the club. He has gorgeous bronze hair, beautiful green eyes, a flawless angel face and a perfectly sculpted body.

"Hello, Edward." I said sweetly with a hint of seduction while shaking his hand.

"Hey, Bella." He said seductively causing me to bite my bottom lip

"Let's get started, shall we." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder.

_This should be really interesting._

**Author's note: Hope you liked it! Sorry for any errors. I'll be updating the next chapter soon or maybe not depends on how many people review. ;) Go check out 'The Scandalous life of Bella Swan' && 'Midnight Moon'. Remember reviews are love and love is reviews. && I promised killing in the next chapter, lol.**

**Until next time,**

**-Lcarter12**


End file.
